Xion's Awkward Questions
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: Xion is curious. Very curious. Ever since she was "born", she has been asking questions to the Organization XIII members about practically everything. From the shape of the moon, to Marluxia's gender. So, what happens if she started asking about things that even the Superior himself can't bear to answer? Read on to find out! Rated T for mature subjects and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Body Parts

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, dear readers!** StoryMakerr014 **here and this is my first fanfiction story! I know I said in my profile that I will publish this by Sunday, but I realized I can't wait anymore. Anyway, in this story, some characters are a bit OOC. Especially Larxene and Xemnas. Also, since English isn't my native language, my grammar isn't as perfect as the others. However, I'll try to make it as good as possible.**

**So, without further ado, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

It was a boring day for the Organization XIII. There are no hearts to collect. No worlds to terrorize. And most of all, no good guys to thwart their plans.

And so, the 14 Nobodies has decided to relax and do whatever they please. There's Vexen in his lab, doing various experiments. Larxene in her room, polishing her knives. Marluxia in his garden, tending to his flowers and thinking of ways to seduce Xemnas. Xaldin patrolling the Castle, since he hates laziness. Saix staring lovingly at the moon of _Kingdom Hearts_. And finally, Axel and Roxas goofing off somewhere in Twilight Town.

However, the rest of the Organization can be found lounging in the Grey Area. Luxord and Xigbar were both playing a game of poker(loser have to drink a full bottle of beer). Demyx playing a tune softly with his sitar. Zexion reading a book about arts. Lexaeus sitting beside him, polishing his enormous tomahawk. And lastly, Xemnas reading a book titled "_How To Train Your Nobodies_".

Just then, the door opened and Xion entered. Eating her sea-salt ice cream happily, she sat at one of the couches opposite Xemnas and stared at the Superior for a long time with a curious expression.

"What is it, Number XIV?" Xemnas asked without looking up from his book.

"Superior, I have a question." Xion said.

"What is it this time?" Xemnas sighed. Ever since Xion was "born", the girl kept asking him and the others about practically everything. From "Why is it that the moon is shaped like a heart?"(In which Saix explained happily to her, much to the surprise of the group since he doesn't like Xion much), to "Why does Marluxia looked like a girl?"(At this point, Marluxia summoned his scythe and was about to attack Xion behind if not for the arrival of Axel, Roxas and Xigbar who dragged the screaming Graceful Assassin away before he can do anymore harm).

Xion, being born out of a memory, and technically is only an infant, was naturally curious. Xemnas asked Vexen about this, but the scientist merely shrugged and explained that since she is a memory based Nobody, Xion was born already as a teenage girl and therefore hadn't been educated the right way. Sleeping, eating and the most basic functions of a body are what the girl only knew. This caused her to be naturally curious about her surroundings.

Back to the present, Xemnas sighed again as he remembered the various incidents due to Xion's lack of proper education. The Superior only wished that they won't have to give her "The Talk" before she can fulfill her role to the Organization's plans. However, it seems the Fates are cruel today for Xion's question is what he feared the most to answer.

"What is a vagina?" Xion asked casually, still eating her ice cream.

A lot of things immediately happened as soon as the occupants of the room heard the question. Xigbar, having lost the fourth time and was in the act of drinking his fourth beer, spewed the liquor in front of him(much to the displeasure of Luxord). Lexaeus dropped his tomahawk in shock, which almost took off a toe from Demyx, who was sitting just beside the couch the large Nobody sat on. Zexion dropped the book as he heard the question. Demyx slipped his fingers on a string, which drew some blood and made him yelped in pain. And finally, the Superior himself became so still he can be mistaken for a statue.

Regaining his composure quickly, Xemnas calmly closed his book and looked at Xion with a cold glare, making the young girl fidget in discomfort.

"And what, Number XIV, is the relevance of your question to our goal?" Xemnas asked with a slight hint of satisfaction in his voice. Not wanting to embarass himself by answering the girl, he made sure that his answer will make Xion drop her question.

"I don't know..." The girl lowered her gaze and spoke softly.

Zexion looked at her pitifully. He hated not knowing things, which is why he kept reading books.

Smiling smugly, Xemnas said, "You see, Number XIV, when you are going to ask a question, make sure it is relevant to our goal. Nothing is as important as collecting hearts to finally complete our _Kingdom Hearts_. For once we do, we can truly, finally exist!" He finished with a dramatic flourish of his hands, which earned him a collective groan from the Nobodies present.

"Yes, Superior..." Xion said, dissapointed.

Xigbar, noticing the girl's sad face(and also wanting to embarass their leader further), snickered loudly.

"Come on, Xem. Just answer the girl's question. There's no harm to it anyway." Xigbar paused, then added, "Or maybe you don't know the answer coz you haven't seen one yet." He grinned.

The whole room exploaded in laughter at their leader's embarassed look. Even Zexion grinned at this.

"Shut up, Xigbar!" Xemnas snapped back, still clearly embarassed with his face as red as Axel's hair.

Xion looked at the Superior with her deluxe puppy dog eyes which made Xemnas' face more redder than before.

He looked around the room to see if anyone is willing to answer the question instead of him, but he found the rest of his subjects are not willing to. He looked at Zexion with a pleading look, but the illusionist just raised an eyebrow as if to say, "_Why should I?_". He turned to Xigbar who merely shrugged and proceed to drink his fifth beer while Luxord is busy wiping off his cards of alcohol. Lexaeus avoided his eyes while Demyx pretended to be busy tending to his wounded fingers.

Sighing for the third time that day, Xemnas turned back to Xion and cleared his throat.

"Um... You see, Xion... It's... The thing between... Um... A female's..." He gulped, unable to say the last word properly to the girl without embarassing himself further.

Number XIV looked at him expectantly. And just as Xemnas is about to finally say "legs", the door burst opened to reveal the Savage Nymph herself, Larxene.

"Hey guys! How is it going?" She said cheerfully.

"Ah, Larxene! Good thing you're here!" He shouted in relief. "Would you mind if you answer Xion's somewhat peculiar question? I believe you're more suited for the job." He asked, or rather commanded.

Larxene frowned. "Why? You're the oldest here. You should know whatever the answer to her question."

"That's the problem Larxy, I don't think he does." Xigbar joked. Again, the room was filled with laughter from Xemnas' redness.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. Then he turned back to Larxene and said more calmly, "Number XII, as your _Superior_," He emphasize the word "**Superior**", "I order you to answer any questions that Number XIV will ask. Am I clear?"

Larxene merely raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Fine."

"Good." He said before picking up his book and striding out of the door hurriedly.

"What got into him?" Larxene asked the others, obviously confused as she sat beside Xion.

The girl answered her, "I just asked a question and he started to act like that." She pouted.

Larxene smiled at her and said, "Well, sweetie, what is your question anyway? Surely, it's not hard to answer."

Xion looked at her and said, "I asked him what a vagina is."

At this, Larxene's eyes widened in shock before she covered her mouth with her left hand and giggled loudly.

"Oh! I didn't knew you were already into that stage! No wonder he can't answer you, poppet." She said, still giggling.

"Stage? What stage?" Xion asked in confusion.

The Savage Nymph waved her hand dismissively, "Never mind that for now, sweety. You'll learn eventually. But to answer your question, a vagina is the hole between a female's legs where you're pee comes out." She explained.

"Is it? Do you also have one?" The girl asked her.

"But of course! As I have said, every female have it. In fact, mine is-" She was about to continue but she was cut off by several shouts coming from the male occupants of the room.

"LARXENE!" They all yelled at her.

"What?" She looked at them innocently. "I'm just following orders..."

Xigbar facepalmed. "We knew that. But please, do not give us a reason to be mentally scarred for life." He groaned.

"Relax, Xiggy. It's not as if you haven't seen me in my birthday suit before." She smirked.

The rest of the boys in the room looked at Xigbar with horrified expressions.

"Hey! What are you guys looking at?! I didn't do anything!" He protested. "I still even have my v-card!" At those words, his companions gagged.

"Dude, we do not need to hear whether you still have your v-card or not." Demyx said with a sick expression.

Larxene looked back at Xion and smiled at her. "Well, poppet, does that answer your question?"

She finished her ice cream before setting the stick down on the table and said, "Yes. Somewhat..."

Larxene's eyebrow shot up. "Another question, I see. Well then, what is it?"

Xion looked at her and said, "What is a penis?"

Larxene suddenly laughed uncontrollably while the men's faces grew red.

"Oh sweetie! Is it really that bad? I didn't know that you were not educated properly!" Larxene said, still laughing.

The men in the room, having a clue where the conversation is heading, decided to finally leave and save themselves from pure embarassment.

Xigbar stood up and said, "Um... I think my guns needs some cleaning. I will see you guys later." Before opening a Corridor of Darkness and stepping in to his room. Luxord soon followed, saying he needs to find a new deck of cards to replace his soaked ones. Zexion came next, who muttered something about searching for a book that he apparently lost earlier that day while Lexaeus followed him as he left the room. Finally, Demyx stood up who said he needs to learn a song titled "_Hikari_" before following the duo swiftly. Larxene merely watched the departing Nobodies with an amused expression.

"What's going on?" Xion scratched her head in a cute way, apparently confused by the turn of events.

"Don't mind them, dear. They can't help us answer your question anyway." Larxene said as she patted Xion's shoulder.

"But you can, right?" She looked at Larxene with a hopeful expression.

"Sadly, my poppet, I can't. I wouldn't be able to explain it to you properly." The young girl looked down sadly but brigthened up quickly as soon as she heard the next words.

"But I know someone who could." Larxene said with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Really? Who is it?" Xion said excitedly.

The Savage Nymph suddenly grinned mischievously.

"Roxas."

* * *

**How was it guys? Good? Bad? As you may have noticed in this story, Larxene is very nice to Xion. I did it this way because, personally, I think the two girls should be friends since they are the only female members of the group. In this case, our very own Savage Nymph is like a big sister to our dear Xion. Anyway, that's all for now. I'll try to update on a regular 3-day basis. If I see some good reviews, I'll try to publish the next chapter within a day or two. So remember, please Read & Review! :D**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Poking Under The Breakfast Table

**Here it is folks! The 2nd Chapter of "**Xion's Awkward Questions**"! Shout outs to **_A_ _Fav Thing FFer_, _ImSoAwesome_, _mariasophforev_ **and** _Sorafireice_ **for being the first ones to review! **

**Anyway, I edited some parts in the 1st chapter because I noticed there are some typo mistakes. But it's all fixed now! And so, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH... T_T**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"But you can, right?" She looked at Larxene with a hopeful expression._

_"Sadly, my poppet, I can't. I wouldn't be able to explain it to you properly." The young girl looked down sadly but brigthened up quickly as soon as she heard the next words._

_"But I know someone who could." Larxene said with a strange glint in her eyes._

_"Really? Who is it?" Xion said excitedly._

_The Savage Nymph suddenly grinned mischievously._

_"Roxas."_

* * *

_Now_...

Roxas woke up with a start.

He was just dreaming about eating a giant size keyblade ice cream together with Xion, who was sitting on his lap, when suddenly, the voice of Xemnas blared through the PA system around the castle.

"_**Calling all... Calling all Nobodies!"**_

Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock and noticed it's already 7:12am.

_Shit! I'm late for breakfast!_ He cursed to himself as he swiftly jumped from his bed and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower.

He emerged from his room five minutes later wearing a simple yellow shirt and brown pants and proceed towards the dining area.

As he got closer to the door, he heard numerous voices inside, suggesting that most, if not all, of the Nobodies are already present.

Sighing to himself because of his lateness, he pushed the door and entered the room to be greeted by various conversations from the members present.

Silently making his way to the empty seat beside Xion, he couldn't help but catch some bits of talking from the group.

"Hey Xemny," Marluxia said as he batted his eyelashes to Xemnas, "Did you already saw my newly planted flowers? You should come visit my garden sometimes!" He said in a somewhat disturbing girly voice which made the Superior shuddered inwardly.

"...And so, with this potion that I have made, you're stamina will increase dramatically!" Vexen proudly explained to Lexaeus and Xigbar as the two Nobodies stared at the bottle filled with pink liquid.

"Are you sure about this, Vex?" Xigbar asked skeptically. "It looks more like a love potion to me."

"Nonsense. The color is irrelevant to the effects." The scientist said dismissively. "Besides, appearance is not a proof of strength. Look at Marluxia. He's hair and behaviour seems girly, but in battle he has the ferocity of a man." He said as he glanced at the pink haired Nobody, who was busy flirting with the Superior.

"Maybe." Xigbar said, still unconvinced.

"So, Axel, are you ready for your reward tonight for helping me learn some fire spells?" Larxene winked, which made the red-haired blushed.

"What's up with you and Larxene?" Roxas asked as he sat between Axel and Xion. Then he smirked and whispered so no one would hear, "Don't tell me you're into sadistic chicks?"

"Of course not!" Axel said in a mortified look, still blushing.

Roxas smirked again. But before he could tease Axel further, Xemnas cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Since our 13th member is finally here," The Superior glared at Roxas, "I believe it is time we eat."

"Yes, Superior." The 13 Nobodies murmured before they started to help themselves to the food.

Halfway through his meal, Roxas felt a light tap on his left shoulder to find Xion looking at him.

"Anything I can help you with, Xion?" He smiled. Ever since their leader introduce the girl, Roxas couldn't help but feel close to her. _Maybe it's because we both don't have any memories of our past_, he thought.

"Actually, yes. I just have a question to ask." Xion smiled back at him.

"Sure. What is it?" He said as he took a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

Lowering her voice so no one could her as she didn't want yesterday's incident to happen again, Xion whispered, "Do you know what a penis is?"

As soon as she said this, Roxas, who was still chewing his food, choked very hard.

"W-what?!" He said, choking and coughing badly.

Axel, noting his friend's discomfort, but not knowing the cause, quickly gave him a glass of water before turning back to his waffles.

Roxas, after emptying the glass in less than 5 seconds, sets it back at the table before clearing his throat three times.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing. But I heard some guys talking about it in Twilight Town. As well as the word "vagina"." Xion said casually.

Roxas gulped hard at Xion's explanation.

"And do you know what a vag... vagi... vagina means?" He gulped again three more times before finishing the sentence.

"Oh yes!" Xion said proudly. "Larxene explained it to me. She said it's that hole betwe-" but before she could finish, Roxas interrupted her with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, Xion. Larxene is right!" He laughed again nervously, not wanting to let Xion complete the sentence.

"But she didn't told me what a penis is." She pouted. "She said she won't be able to explain it properly. But you can." Xion said with a hopeful expression.

Taking a mental note to talk with the Savage Nymph after breakfast, Roxas drew a breath and exhaled slowly before answering her.

"You know Xion, I don't think it's also proper for me to explain it to you." He said seriously as he scratched the back of his head.

"But why? I can't ask the others. They will just leave me alone without giving me a proper answer." Xion whined.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Roxas sighed before replying, "Fine."

He drew another deep breath and said in a low voice, "You see, Xion, a penis is like a... vagina..." He gulped a bit as he said that before continuing, "It's where us males releases our pee." He finished before abruptly returning to his food.

Xion blinked. "That's it?" She said as if expecting more detail.

Roxas merely nodded, not trusting himself to answer.

Slightly disappointed by the lack of more information, Xion returned to her food and started to eat her dessert.

Just as she was about to finish her chocolate cake, she glanced back at Roxas and noticed something strange in his pants.

_What's that bulge between his legs?_ She thought curiously.

Unable to control herself, she cautiously edge herself out of her seat until she is under the table and crawled near Roxas to get a closer look.

Glancing at the boy to make sure he is not looking, she slowly lowered her head towards his pants until it is only a mere 6 inch away from the strange bulge...

Meanwhile, Roxas, wanting to leave the table immediately to prevent Xion from asking anymore embarassing questions, hurriedly finishes his food.

However, as he was picking up a glass of water, something poked his manhood. This made him jumped in surprise, earning him some strange looks from his companions, and prompty spilled the water over Axel.

Grumbling loudly, Axel said, "What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

However, Roxas didn't answered him. Because when he looked down at his pants, he yelped in shock at what he saw.

Xion's head scrutinizing his manhood with her index finger touching it gingerly.

"Hey Roxas, what's this hard bulge between your legs? Is this your penis?" She asked loudly as she poked it again.

Soon, 12 pairs of eyes are fixed on him. Axel, being next to him, widened his eyes as he saw Xion under the table.

"X-Xion?!" Axel asked, clearly bewildered. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm just curious about this bulge in Roxas' pants." She said simply, clearly mystified.

Xemnas groaned and banged his head on the table as soon as he heard her while Saix and Xaldin looked at him with slight concern. Larxene and Marluxia grinned at each other as if they already expected this while Xigbar looked at Luxord, who got a smug look on his face, before sighing and pulling out a large pouch of munny and handing it over to the Gambler of Fate. Demyx and Lexaeus have their mouths wide open while Zexion and Vexen simply watched the events unfold in silence.

Meanwhile, Roxas, who was getting redder by the minute, swiftly stood up and backed away slowly from the table.

Xion, taken aback by her friend's sudden action, crawled out and stood up in confusion.

"What's going on?" She scratched her head, perplexed.

"Superior..." Roxas said while staring at Xion with a terrified look. "Can I take my leave now and go back to my room?" He said, still backing away slowly.

Xemnas just waved his hand in acknowledgement, face still planted on the table.

"Thanks." Roxas squeaked before running to the exit.

Xion, growing more curious than ever due to her friend's reaction, sprinted after him.

"Roxas, wait! You still haven't answered me! Was that thing between your legs your penis?" The Nobodies heard her called as she pursued the young boy.

Back at the dining area, Xemnas raised his head and banged it one more time at the table as the room exploded in laughter.

* * *

**So, how was it again? Good? Better? Bad? Remember to Read & Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Toy

**Hey guys! Thank you all for those reviews you gave me! 14 reviews in just 2 chapters? AWESOME!**

**I also edited some parts in Chapter 1 and 2. Don't worry as it is mostly typo error.**

**Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter for "Xion's Awkward Questions!**

* * *

Xion had just finished cleaning the last toilet seat when she spotted it lying on the floor.

Setting the brush down beside the bucket, she took a closer look and examined the strange object.

It was about 12-inch long, oval-shaped and slightly stiff but squeaky when she grabbed it gingerly. It was also rather thick, fiery red in color and made from some kind of rubber. However, the most peculiar thing Xion noticed is that it was splattered with some dried sticky white stuff.

Taking a cautious sniff, she thought it smelled kinda funny. Not unpleasant, but weird nonetheless.

Picking up a soap bar from the holder, she began to clean the object thoroughly, making sure to remove the white stuff as much as she could.

After rinsing it for five minutes, she quickly dried it with a towel before examining it further.

_I wonder what is this?_ She thought. _It looks like a toy. But I have never seen anything like it before._

Shrugging her shoulders off when she could no longer learn anything new from it, she tucked it under her arm before grabbing the bucket and exiting through the door.

_Maybe Superior can tell me what it is_. She thought as she walked down the hallway towards their water purifying room.

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

After a hard day of work collecting hearts, some of the Organization members were currently resting in the Grey Area.

There's Xigbar sitting on one of the couches, polishing his guns. Marluxia sitting on another couch, reading a magazine about flowers. Xaldin and Saix facing each other on yet another couch, playing chess. And finally, Xemnas, who was sitting on a chair at the corner, quietly reading a book titled "_I Am Number One_".

After finishing the novel, he stood up and walked towards the bookshelf to find another book to read.

As he was browsing through the various selections, he heard the door opened and sensed a certain black haired girl approaching him.

Knowing that Xion will ask him another embarassing question, he purposedly ignored her until she was standing just behind him.

"Superior, can you tell me what is this?" She said as she poked their leader.

"No. Ask someone else." He said coldly before picking up a book and walking back to his chair, still ignoring her.

"Pleaaase?" She pouted as she followed behind him. Xemnas, knowing the girl won't stop bothering him, sighed and finally turned on her.

However, as soon as he saw what she was holding, he promptly fainted in pure shock, much to the confusion of the young girl who took a step back in surprise.

The four other occupants of the room, hearing a loud thud, turned to the source of the sound at once only to find the prone figure of Xemnas.

"SUPERIOR!" Saix and Xaldin both yelled as the four Nobodies rushed past Xion to their leader.

"The hell happened here?!" Xigbar shouted as Saix tried to wake up Xemnas by shaking him.

"OH MY GOD! IS HE DEAD?!" Marluxia shrieked when the Nobody failed to respond.

"No. He is still breathing." The second-in-command said. "But only slightly. And he seemed to be in shock."

Marluxia gasped as an idea suddenly struck him. "Do you think that maybe he needs some CPR?" He said as he hunkered down beside Saix to give Xemnas and the boys a nightmare to remember for the rest of their lives.

"NO!" They yelled at him which made him cringed.

"I was just trying to help..." The pink haired assassin mumbled.

"If you wanted to help, go fetch Vexen _at once_!" Saix growled dangerously.

The Nobody nodded his head quickly before he stood up and ran to Vexen's lab.

Then Saix looked at Xion, whom they noticed was now sitting on one of the couches, silently watching the commotion.

"You, do you know what happened to our Superior?" He said with another growl.

Not trusting herself to speak, Xion just shook her head.

Saix look unconvinced. "Are you sure?" He said menacingly. "He was just talking to you when he suddenly fell. Maybe you did something to him?" He pointed at her accusingly.

"Come on Saix. She's just a girl. She won't do anything harmful." Xigbar reasoned with him. Saix glared at her one more time before turning back to Xemnas.

Meanwhile, Xion was getting more confused by the minute. As soon as Xemnas fell, she quickly hid the object behind her before they could see it. As they were busy trying to wake up the leader, she quietly sat on a couch as far away as possible.

Pondering what was in the object that could have made Xemnas faint, she opened a pack of sea salt ice cream and licked at it while debating to herself whether to show them the object or keep it hidden.

Just then, a Corridor of Darkness appeared before her and out stepped Axel and Roxas with their back facing her.

The two, noticing Xemnas' still form, immediately wondered what happened.

"What happened to him?" Axel said to no one in particular.

"He just fainted awhile ago." Xion replied as he approached the duo. Then lowering her voice so that only they could hear her, "Say, do you guys know what this is?" She asked as she fished the object behind her and waved it behind them. "I think this thing caused it, but I'm not sure."

The two boys raised their eyebrows at each other before turning around to face her.

However, as soon as they saw what she was waving in front of them, they screamed "**OH** **MY**!" at the top of their lungs before fainting just like Xemnas did.

Xion looked shocked at what happened as Xigbar, Saix and Xaldin glanced at Axel and Roxas lying on the floor. Their eyes immediately widened at the sight before looking at Xion with terror.

"WHAT DID YO-" but before they could finish the sentence, the trio noticed the object in her hands before yelling at the top of their lungs like Axel and Roxas did and fainting immediately afterwards.

Xion, the only one left standing in the room, scratched her head in utter confusion.

_What's going on?_ She wondered out loud as she scratched her head.

* * *

_2 hours later_...

Larxene was pissed.

She looked everywhere but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

She checked her room. She checked Marluxia's. She even checked Where Nothing Gathers. But she just couldn't find it.

_Where the hell did I put it?_ She crossed her arms as she stomped her foot in frustration.

Deciding to recheck the Grey Area, she quickly walked towards it.

However, as soon as she entered the room, she noticed something really odd.

Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix, Xaldin, Axel and Roxas snoring loudly on the couches while Xion sat in front of the TV, happily eating her ice cream as she watch "_Sora The Explorer_".

Looking around the room at the sleeping figures, Larxene asked, "What happened here, Xion?"

The young Nobody looked at her innocently.

"Well..." She began as she explained what transpired 2 hours ago...

* * *

"And so, Marluxia came back with Vexen and Lexaeus. Vex examined each of them before he declared that they are in severe shock but should be waking up later this evening. Lexaeus then carried each of them on the couches before the three left me. I have been watching over them since then." Xion said as she finished her story.

_You mean watching TV._ Larxene thought with a smile. Then she frowned.

"Wait. You still haven't explained why they fainted." She said with a questioning look.

Xion fidget uncomfortably in her seat before replying, "Well... I really didn't understood what happened. I just found this strange object and showed it to our superior. He took one look at it then quickly fainted. Soon, everyone that sees it started to do the same thing. That's why I didn't show it to Vexen." She finished before resuming her TV marathon.

"May I see it?" Larxene said, clearly mystified.

Xion looked back at her uncertainly. "Are you sure? You might faint too." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, poppet. I am much tougher than I look." Larxene smiled at her.

Xion looked at her some more before shrugging her shoulders and proceed to show the object to the blonde Nobody.

As soon as she saw what Xion was holding, her eyes widened and she stepped back in disbelief.

The girl looked confused at her horrified expression. "Larxene? What's wrong? Do you know what is this?"

But the blonde didn't answered her. She never could.

Because what the girl was holding was something that Larxene couldn't bear to explain to Xion. It was something that she possessed and had been looking for it the entire day. But it was also something that no girl with Xion's mental age should see until she was old enough.

And so, with that in her mind, Larxene snatched the object before running back to her room.

Xion, clearly stunned at her friend's reaction, scratched her head in confusion.

"Larxene! What's going on?" The girl called as she decided to pursue the blonde.

The knife wielding Nobody quickly put up a burst of speed as she tried to place as much distance as possible away from the girl.

While she was running, Larxene was trying miserably to remove the horrifying image off from her memory.

Xion holding a dildo.

* * *

**And that's it guys! Hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as you did the previous chapters. :D**

**By the way, since** _Transformers 4: Age of Extinction_ **has already been released worldwide(the film that will save the franchise, in my opinion), who noticed that little Optimus Prime reference I placed in Chapter 2? :D**

**Clue: In the movie, it was the _very first thing_ that Mark Wahlberg heard Optimus Prime said.**

**If you really did pay attention to the movie's dialogue, this thing should be a piece of cake. :D**

**Shout outs in the next chapter to anyone who can answer this trivia!**

**Dont forget to Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Comparing Sizes

**Hello, dear readers! **

**I am really sorry for my 1 week absence! Something came up that prevented me from updating this story. But don't worry anymore! I'm back and ready to write once more! :D**

**Anyway, this chapter is somewhat short. But I promised it is as funny as the others... Hopefully. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas has a problem.

Ever since the incident at the dining area, Xion was constantly stalking him. Wherever he goes, the young girl was there. And every time they met, she was always looking curiously at his crotch, much to the embarassment of the young boy.

Now, lying at his bed staring at the ceiling, he sighed in exasperation as he relieved his most recent encounter with the curious Nobody.

* * *

_6 hours ago..._

After a hard battle with a Dark Thorn heartless, Roxas quickly made his way to the bathroom upon arriving at the castle.

Taking his clothes and robe off, he opened the shower and started soaping himself while humming softly.

After he was done washing, he looked for a towel only to find it nowhere inside the bathroom.

Just as he was going to open the door to get one, it burst open to reveal a certain black-haired girl, promptly making him scream in shock and surprise.

"Hey Roxas, have you seen my cellphone?" As Xion looked around before her eyes landed on the boy, who backed away swiftly at the corner while trying to cover his manhood without much success.

"Xion, what are you doing here!?" He shrieked.

However, the girl didn't answer him as she was staring intently at Roxas' private.

"Is that your penis?" She said in an excited voice as she suddenly knelt in front of the young boy, who immediately whimpered at this.

"Hmmm... Why is it so long? I thought it is also a hole, like a vagina." She wondered as she tried to touch it only for her hand to be slapped away by a wide eyed Roxas.

"What's your problem?" She pouted at him as she rubbed her hand.

The boy gulped hard. "X-Xion, i-i-it's not p-proper for a girl like you to see males like us w-without c-clothes on, much less t-touch o-our private parts." He stuttered nervously.

"I just want to see it." She said, pouting some more. Then the girl looked at Roxas and did her most famous deluxe puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeease?" Xion asked Roxas, who was getting redder by the minute.

The boy swallowed nervously as he racked his brains for an escape to this awkward situation while the young girl kept staring at him.

Roxas gulped harder than before as he noticed Xion's eyes was starting to get wet, signaling she is close to tears.

Unable to forgive himself if his friend started crying because of him, he just swore mentally before steeling his nerves in preparation of agreeing to let Xion touch him.

However, as he was about to speak, the voice of Xemnas blared through the speakers.

**_"Calling Numbers XIII and XIV! Please proceed to Where Nothing Gathers immediately!"_**

Roxas quickly sighed in relief while Xion cried out in frustration.

"Aw, come on!" She whined as she stood up while Roxas chuckled nervously.

"You better go there fast. It may be important." He said.

"I am not done with you yet." She pouted before exiting his room, grumbling all the way.

Roxas waited a few more minutes before finally peeking out of the bathroom door and sighing in relief once he saw that Xion had finally left.

After locking the door to make sure no one enters, he quickly got dressed before unlocking it and making his way to their meeting room.

* * *

As soon as he arrived, the meeting immediately started and Xemnas began asking for reports about their recent missions.

After Roxas had finished telling his fight with a Dark Thorn, the Superior noticed something very odd.

Xion looking at his crotch.

Clearing his throat loudly, the leader asked her in a cold voice, "May I ask what are you doing, Number XIV?"

"Nothing, Superior. I was just wondering how long your penis is." The girl said while still looking at Xemnas' lower region.

At once, the room erupted in laughter at their Superior's embarassed look while Roxas groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"It's not how long, kid. It's supposed to be how short." Xigbar guffawed, which made the Superior much redder and the Nobodies laughed harder.

"SILENCE!" Roared their superior, face still red in embarassment. Clearing his throat once more, he asked, "Number XIV, may I ask why you are asking such worthless question?"

"I just want to know if all penises were the same size." Xion said simply. At this, the Nobodies snickered loudly.

"Poppet, why do you want to know?" Larxene asked with a smile.

Xion looked at her with an innocent look and replied, "I want to compare it with Roxas' 6-inch and see if there's any difference with another male."

At these words, Roxas' face grew as red as Xemnas' while the rest of the members roared in laughter once more.

"Damn, Roxas, how can you have such a nice asset?" Demyx joked which made the boy even redder.

"OH MY!" Marluxia shrieked excitedly. "It's even better than Xemny's 3-inch one!" He said as he looked at the young Nobody with a hungry look.

Roxas gulped hard at the pink-haired Nobody's expression while the others stared at Xemnas in surprise, who was now as red as Axel's hair.

"3-inch!?" Xigbar asked incredelously. "No wonder you haven't gotten laid yet!" The sniper said in wonder as the others continued to laugh.

Xemnas, unable to contain his anger anymore, finally screamed.

"ENOUGH!" He roared before taking a deep breathe and regaining his composure.

"Since there are no more important matters to discuss, this meeting is now over. Dismissed." He said in a calm voice before immediately opening a Corridor of Darkness and stepping in.

With no one else to torment and mock, most of the members started to leave until only Roxas and Marluxia remains.

The pink haired assassin grinned wickedly at this.

"Roxy..." He said in a girly voice as he licked his lips. This caused Roxas' eyes to widened in fear as he realized the situation.

However, before anything could happen, a portal appeared behind Marluxia. As he was about to lunge at the terrified boy, Larxene's hand shot out and yanked him inside, leaving a very relieved Number XIII.

* * *

_Now..._

After those incidents, Roxas stayed inside his room for most of the day. Sighing once again at his friend's antics, he decided to sleep early instead, hoping that tomorrow won't be as eventful as the previous ones.

Of course, he was so wrong.

* * *

**How was it, guys? Good? Bad? I promised that the next chapter will be much longer than this.**

**In the meantime, please don't forget to Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Roxas' Dillemma

**Hello, everyone! **

**Here's the much awaited 5th chapter of "Xion's Awkward Questions"! As I promised, this is much longer than chapter 4. In fact, it is 200-300 words longer than the first one! It took me at least 4 days to formulate the plot itself, and another 3 days to write the whole story. Hence, the slow update.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Xemnas looked around cautiously inside the library.

Ever since the humiliating incident at Where Nothing Gathers, the Superior was trying very hard to avoid Xion at all costs. Every corridor and hallway he walks, every room he enters, he first makes sure that the black-haired "menace" was nowhere in sight.

Now, realizing that the room was visually empty, he grinned to himself as he settled on a nearby couch and proceed to read one of his favourite novel.

Too preoccupied with the book, he didn't noticed a certain girl approached him from behind.

"Superior, what are you reading?" Xion asked as she peeked over Xemnas' shoulder while taking a lick from her sea salt ice cream.

At her voice, he jumped in shock and fright before screaming and bolting towards the door and running out of the room.

Xion looked confused as she took another lick from her ice cream.

"What did I do?"

* * *

Roxas was lying on his bed playing _Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate_ when he heard a series of frantic knocks on his door.

Quickly sitting up, he frowned as he asked himself who might be outside his room. Most of the members were currently collecting hearts on various worlds, leaving him, Vexen, Xion and the Superior as the only ones in the castle. Since Vexen was always in his lab and Xemnas hardly visits their room personally, it could only be Xion.

He gulped hard as he realized this. Just like Xemnas, the young Keyblade wielder was doing his best in avoiding the extremely curious girl.

Slowly approaching the door, he called to the other side.

"Who's there?"

"OPENED THE GODDAMN DOOR, NUMBER XIII!" Yelled the unmistakable voice of his superior.

Roxas' eyes widened before he unlocked the door as fast as he could. Just as he unlatched the final lock, Xemnas quickly opened it, with the wood smacking Roxas' face as he did so, before shutting it behind his back.

Rubbing his cheek with a slightly annoyed expression, Roxas noticed Xemnas was leaning forward and panting very hard.

"With all due respect, Superior, may I asked why you looked like you've run a marathon?" He asked curiously.

"Was *pant* avoiding Xion! *pant* Girl was *pant* always *pant* following me *pant* wherever *pant* I go!" He said as he tried to catch his breath.

The boy sighed at this. Knowing her stubborn attitude, he won't be surprise if she was already outside the door.

As if on cue, he heard her called his name outside.

"Hey Roxas! Are you inside? Can we talk?"

Xemnas looked at him with a deadly expression.

"Don't you dare open that door!" He said in a half whisper, half hiss.

Debating on whether to face death via Xemnas' Ethereal Blades or Xion's dissapointed look, he was about to make up his mind when...

"I got two sea salt ice cream here!" Xion said in a sing song voice.

At once, he knows what to do. Flashing his leader an apologetic look, he approached the door.

"Traitor! You'll soon regret this!" Xemnas growled before summoning a Corridor of Darkness and stepping in.

Ignoring the idle threat, Roxas quickly combed his hair with his hands and smooths his shirt before opening the door to reveal Xion smiling at him and holding up two ice cream.

Smiling back at her and taking one of the treats in her hand, he let her in and together they sat at the end of his bed before he finally took a lick from his ice cream.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked after a few minutes.

Xion smiled again as she continued to eat.

"I just want to ask you something." She said, which made Roxas sigh.

_Again?_ He thought. Knowing she will get sad if he didn't answer her question, however embarassing it may be, he mentally prepared himself for the worst.

"Sure. What is it?" He replied after taking a deep breath.

Xion looked at him with innocent curiousity in her eyes before saying, "What does "erection" means?"

At this, Roxas choked hard and started to cough violently.

"W-where did you learned that word?" He inquired nervously as he recovered from the shock.

"Demyx. I once heard him and Axel talking about it. He said he is always "getting an erection" whenever he sees Larxene. Even Axel said he is getting it himself too." She explained.

Roxas groaned inwardly. _Those two perverts,_ he thought. The last thing he wanted is for Xion to start asking him what "sex" means, which he could not answer without experiencing brain damage for eternity.

"So, do you know what it means? How do you get it? How are those two keep getting it whenever Larxene is around?" Xion asked in quick succession.

Roxas sighed once more before taking another deep breath.

"I don't know how can I explain it to you, Xion. In fact, I think I should not." He said slowly.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Well... It's not my place to talk to you about these things. Besides, you're too young to even learn about it..." He said while shifting uncomfortably.

"That's unfair!" She whined. "We are the same age and yet you seem to know about it." Then she lowered her head and sniffed. "You just don't want me here, right?" She said in a sad voice.

"No, that's not what I mean!" Roxas said quickly as he tried to prevent the girl from crying.

"And I thought you are my friend..." She continued as she started to get teary eyed.

"But I am!"

"I even brought you an extra ice cream..." She said dejectedly.

Roxas groaned at this. _Great, now she is bribing me._

"I guess I will just have to ask Axel or Demyx about it." She said while standing up and wiping a tear from her eyes.

Not wanting to let her learn any more perverted things from those two(and because she has an extra ice cream), he sighed in defeat before saying, "Fine. Sit down and I will explain to you what "erection" means."

At once, Xion cheered and spun around to hug Roxas tightly, making the boy blushed hard.

"Umm... Xion, you can let go of me now..." He said, still blushing.

The girl promptly let go and sat back down beside him.

"So, can you explain it to me now?" She asked eagerly.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he swallowed many times before he could finally speak.

"You see, Xion... "Erection" means our... penis," He cleared his throat twice before he can say that, "is standing up... It always happens when we see, or think, someone... attractive..." He mumbled the last part before finishing. He tried to explain it as simple as possible since he didn't want to go into too much detail regarding the topic.

"What do you mean "attractive"? Xion frowned.

"Uh, beautiful. Cute. Good looking..." His voice trailed off as he picked up a glass of water to drink.

"Oh." Was all she could say before an idea suddenly struck her.

"Wait! Does this mean you got an erection right now? May I see it?" She said excitedly as she looked at his pants.

At once, Roxas spilled the water in front of him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled in disbelief.

The girl looked at him with a confused expression. "Well, you said it always happens whenever you see someone attractive, right?"

"Y-yes..." He said uncertainly.

"I'm beautiful, right?"

His eyes widened in shock as he realized where this was heading. _Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_ He groaned inside.

"Um... I... Uh... Y-yes..." He stuttered.

"Cute?"

"Uh... Yes..."

"Good looking?"

Roxas nodded weakly.

"Then that means I'm attractive!" She squealed in delight. "And that also means you got an erection!" She said triumphantly.

The boy gulped hard as he started to back away slowly from Xion.

"I-I can't show i-it to y-you..." He said nervously.

"Why not?" She said with a cute pout as she scooted closer to him. "Why can't you just show it to me?"

"B-because its not proper!" He squeaked. "I'm a boy and you're a girl!"

She stomped her foot in frustation. "What's wrong with that?"

Roxas looked at her in disbelief. _She can't be that naive! _He thought.

"Look Xion, you can't just ask a boy to show it to you. Its not appropriate!" He said exasperatedly.

The girl just grumbled. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as another idea struck her.

"Oh, I know!" She exclaimed before quickly standing up to face him.

Roxas' eyes widened in shock as he noticed Xion grab the hem of her jeans in preparation of pulling it down.

"XION, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed as he scrambled away from her.

"What?" She looked at him confusingly.

"I am asking you why are you removing your jeans?!" He said with a shaky breath, clearly terrified.

"Well, you said its not proper for me to see your penis. And I thought its because you haven't seen my vagina yet. That's why I'm gonna show it to you." She said innocently.

"WHAT?!" He shrieked as he grew red in the face. _Seriously? She is going to do that just to satisfy her curiosity?!_ He wondered in his mind. Then his eyes almost pop out of the sockets as Xion started to pull her jeans down, exposing a tiny bit of her pink panty.

_OH MY GOD!_ He mentally screamed as his body froze in absolute shock and fear.

However, as if someone heard him, the door opened.

"Hey Roxas, wanna play Super Sma-" Axel said then he stopped.

He looked first at Xion, who was about to fully drop her jeans, then at Roxas, who was looking at him pleadingly. He turned his eyes back to Xion, whose panty was slightly visible, before he realized what Roxas was trying to convey silently.

Axel paled greatly at this before composing himself and clearing his throat.

"Um, Xion? Larxene is... ah, looking for you. She's in her room right now." He said nervously, hoping that the Savage Nymph would not ask him for a "reward" because of this.

"Huh?" Xion scratched her head cutely. "Why would she be looking for me?"

"How should I know?" He shrugged. "But you better go straight to her. It might be important." He added.

She looked at Roxas, who was nodding his head vigorously, then at Axel, who was secretly texting Larxene to warn her.

**Xion heading ur way. Will xplain 2 u l8tr.**

Noticing Xion looking at him suspiciously, he smiled at her nervously before casually returning his phone to his pocket.

"Are you sure Larxene is really looking for me?" She asked doubtfully.

"Of course. I am sure of that." He nodded.

Xion narrowed her eyes slightly before shrugging and looking at Roxas.

"I'll see you later then." She said with a smile, making the boy whimper, before turning towards the door and heading towards Larxene's room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Roxas slumped down on the floor and buried his head in his hands.

"Dude, good thing you arrived! I was about to get raped!" He moaned loudly.

Axel snorted. "Nonsense. I doubt if she even knew what "sex" means." Then he frowned. "Why the hell is she trying to pull down her pants anyway?" He asked curiously.

Roxas quickly told him the entire incident.

"She is willing to do that just to see you if have an erection?" Axel said incredelously after the young Nobody finished.

Roxas was about to reply but suddenly stopped as Axel's phone ringed.

Axel quickly answered it, ignoring Larxene calling him as "babe".

"Hey Larxene, I need a favor." He said.

_**"Sure babe! What can I do for you?"**_ She answered sweetly at the other end.

Ignoring her pet name for him once more, he replied.

"I need you to keep Xion occupied. Make sure she doesn't get a chance to talk or even see Roxas." He said as he looked at the boy, who nodded in gratitude.

**_"Why? Did something happened?"_** She asked with concern.

"Something almost did..." He muttered.

**_"What?"_** Larxene said, not hearing Axel's reply.

"Nothing. Look, I will just explain it to you later, ok? Right now, I need you to keep Xion distracted." He said urgently.

_**"Oh, okay."**_ She answered, still perplexed. _**"But I am expecting a good "reward" tonight..."**_ She purred.

However, at this point, Roxas couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before running out of the room, leaving an extremely embarassed Axel and a very confused Larxene at the other line.

_**"What's going on?"**_

* * *

**Poor Roxas! xD I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I edited the length of Roxas' "asset" in chapter 4 since one guest reviewer thought its a bit too long for someone his age. Thanks for pointing it out to me! **

**The next chapter should be up within 3 days. I got an inspiration for it as I'm writing this. :)**

**And, I'm now accepting suggestions for this ****story. If you guys have some awesome ideas on what should Xion ask next, you can send me a PM or just write it along with your reviews. :)**

**Anyway, please Read & Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Demyx's Late Night Activity

**Alright guys! As promised, here's the next chapter in "**_Xion's Awkward Questions_"**! **

**WARNING!**

**This chapter is a bit rated M, though not too much that I have to completely change the overall rating. Parental Guidance is advised.**

* * *

Xion was just heading towards her room when she heard a moan.

It was already 11pm and most of the Nobodies were already fast asleep. Having stayed up late playing _Super Smash Bros. 4 _together with Axel and Roxas, the young girl decided to call it a day and head back to her room. After bidding the two boys good night, Xion was just walking along the hallway when she heard a moan came from Demyx's quarters.

Thinking that he might be hurt, she approached the door and peek silently inside through a tiny crack. However, her mind suddenly jumped into "**Hyper Curiosity Mode**" when she saw what Demyx is doing.

He was sitting on his bed, wearing a blue shirt and boxer shorts. But the strange thing was, he was _holding his manhood _and stroking it up and down while looking at a picture of Larxene and moaning her name every now and then.

"Uh... Faster, Larxene..." He moaned loudly as he stroked faster.

_What is Demyx doing with his penis? And why is he moaning Larxene's name? _Xion wondered. Curiosity getting the better of her, she took out her cellphone and decided to capture it on a video.

After a few more strokes, something white spurted out of Demyx's manhood, greatly surprising Xion. After cleaning himself up, Demyx placed Larxene's picture under his pillow and promptly laid down on the bed to sleep, snoring immediately within a few minutes.

Seeing nothing interesting anymore, Xion decided to go to her room. As she was walking towards the door, she watched the entire incident again on her phone.

_I wonder what Demyx just did? Maybe Superior would know. _She thought as she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

_The next day..._

Most of the Nobodies were currently lounging in the Grey Area. Since it was Sunday, all of them are relaxing after 6 days of collecting many hearts.

First, there's Axel and Roxas sitting on one of the couches, playing Gran Turismo 6. Beside them sat Xigbar and Luxord, who were having a bet.

"Ah, come on Luxord! Roxas will definitely win this race." Xigbar said smugly while watching the boy bumping Axel's car.

The Gambler merely smirked. "Do not be confident, Xigbar. After all, the Fates has a strange method in designing the future. What we think is, may be actually different from what will be." He said as he watched Axel used a nitro to catch up with his blond opponent.

On a couch near the window, sat Vexen, Zexion and his ever present loyal friend/bodyguard Lexaeus. The former two talking about something in hushed tones while the latter was polishing his tomahawk.

"You have to admit, the replica's extreme curiosity is really astounding. The thing shouldn't even act like a real person." Vexen whispered to Zexion.

"It may have to do with the memories. Maybe it's so strong that it totally replicates it. Though I was really shocked that it copied a girl." The illusionist mused.

"A really cute girl..." The Chilly Academic muttered.

Then, there is Xaldin, who was snoring softly on a sofa at the far corner. Near him, on the same sofa, sat Saix and Xemnas. Saix was browsing the internet for a book titled "_New Moon" _while the Superior is reading a novel.

Finally, there's Marluxia. He was busy applying nail color while reading a magazine about flowers. Occasionally, the Graceful Assassin would look at Xemnas in a flirty expression, much to the disgust and embarrassment of the Nobody.

Only three other people are not present. Namely Larxene, Demyx and Xion. However, that soon changed as the door opened and Number XIV entered the room. Happily slurping a sea salt ice cream, she made her way to a couch opposite Xemnas.

Immediately anticipating Xion, the leader merely said "No."

"Huh?" The girl asked, obviously confused.

Xemnas sighed in annoyance. "Number XIV, I know you'll ask me a question. And the answer is, no. No, I won't answer any of your worthless questions. If you want, bother Saix here instead." At this, the Luna Diviner looked at his leader with a _Why me!? expression. "_As for me, leave me alone unless it's very important." He said with finality in his voice.

"But I'm not gonna ask you a question. I'm just going to show you something and ask what it means. That's not a question, right?" She said innocently. At this, Vexen got a proud look on his face.

Xemnas groaned. _It's supposed to be a puppet! Not a damn philosophical girl with extreme curiosity! _He cursed mentally.

Drawing a deep breathe, Xemnas said in as calm a voice as he could muster, "Fine. But make sure _it is important."_

_"_But it is! In fact, it's about Demyx." She said as she took out her cellphone and gave it to Xemnas.

The Superior frowned. _What could it be about Demyx that she needs to show it? _He asked himself. As soon as he saw the video though, he screamed in shock and flung the gadget to Saix, who gave him an annoyed look.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled before bolting towards the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" Xigbar asked to no one in particular.

Glaring at Xion for disturbing his leader(and preventing him from ordering the book through _Amazon__), _Saix looked at the cellphone to know what caused Xemnas to run in fright. However, as he realized what he was witnessing in the recorded video, he quickly closed his eyes and tried vainly to forget the frightening images from his mind.

"_Number XIV, may I ask when and why did you captured this disgusting action of Demyx?" _He growled, eyes still closed.

"Oh, I caught it just night. Demyx was moaning when I was heading towards my room. I thought he's in pain so I took a peek inside. But then I saw him doing that." She paused then added, "Do you know why he was stroking his penis?" She asked curiously.

At once, the other occupants of the room stopped what they were doing.

"HE WAS DOING _WHAT_!?" They shouted.

The others immediately rushed to Saix and Xigbar snatched the phone to take a look. Seeing Demyx in the video, his eyes grew so wide it almost pop out of the sockets.

"Oh man! I never knew Demyx was this desperate!" The sharpshooter exclaimed. Then, all of them heard the Melodious Nocturne moaned Larxene's name.

"Dude," Roxas mumbled to his red-haired friend, "I think I'm going to be sick..." He said before running towards the bathroom just like Xemnas did.

"L-Larxene?" Axel said in disbelief. "He was jacking off while looking at her picture?!" _Not that I wasn't too, _he thought_. But at least, _he added_, I'm doing it without looking at her picture!_

"Oh! I didn't know that Demyx has the hots for Larxy!" Marluxia shrieked in delight.

"That's really not good for Demyx..." Vexen muttered to Zexion and Lexaeus. "What if she found out about this?"

Suddenly, a certain Nobody spoke behind them.

"About what?"

They slowly turned around to see the Savage Nymph looking at them quizzically. However, their blood ran cold when Xion piped up.

"About Demyx stroking his penis while looking at your picture!" She chirped happily, making the rest groaned.

"Oh... Did he now?" Larxene said softly, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh yes!" Xion nodded. "I even took a video of it." At this, the blond female look at the others expectantly, making them gulped in fear. Not wanting to face her wrath, Xigbar gave her the phone quickly.

Watching the entire video calmly, Larxene gave it back to Xion once she has viewed it completely. However, her knives were starting to emit sparks due to her rising anger, forcing the others to get as much distance as possible.

Oblivious to the situation, Xion asked her curiously.

"Larxene, do you know what he was doing?"

Larxene shook her head. "Sorry poppet, but I'm kinda in a hurry right now. Though I'm gonna tell you this; what he was doing is called "Masturbating"." Then she grinned dangerously. "But, I think the others here would be more suited to explain it to you." She smirked at the terrified expression of the boys.

"Oh, ok. But where are you going?" Xion asked as the lighting user turned towards the door.

Looking back at her, Larxene smiled wickedly. "I got a fish to fry." She said softly before exiting the room.

Watching Larxene's retreating figure while slurping her ice cream, Xion turned around to face a certain group of terrified Nobodies.

"So guys, do you-" Before she can finish, though, the boys decided to high-tail it out of the room.

"I have to go back to my lab. Lots of work to do." Vexen muttered while Zexion and Lexaeus followed him hastily.

"I, ah, I'm going to polish my chakrams. See you at dinner, Xion." Axel said nervously while stepping inside a Corridor of Darkness.

"Me and Xigbar will go to a horse race track to place some bets." Luxord said simply while Xigbar nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come with you?" Marluxia asked excitedly. "I'm going to ask Xemny too! Maybe we could have a double date together!" He exclaimed. At this, the duo immediately ran out of the room, quickly followed by the pink-haired Nobody.

"Cowards..." Saix muttered before realizing he's the only one remaining. Promising himself not to show any hint of fear, he glared at Xion before proudly exiting the room.

With no one to talk to, Xion sat in one of the sofas and proceed to finish her ice cream. After a few moments, Roxas emerged from the bathroom, wiping his face with a towel. Seeing no one else beside him and Xion, he started to shake slightly in fear. Silently making his way towards the door so as not to get her attention, he was about to twist the knob when Xion spoke.

"Oh hey Roxas, I didn't noticed you left the bathroom. Say, can we talk for a minute?" Roxas slowly turned around to see her holding up her phone.

"Do you know why Demyx is masturbating? Have you done it too?" Xion asked casually. At the last part, his face became fiery red before he finally collapsed on the floor in utter embarrassment.

"Huh? What did I do?"

* * *

_Later that evening..._

The peaceful sleep of the Organization XIII was disturbed when a high-pitched scream of intense pain came from Demyx' room.

_At this rate, we will all die due to her damn curiosity before we can complete Kingdom Hearts! _Xemnas thought as he tried in vain to block out the screams by using a pillow.

* * *

**So, is it good? Please Read and Review! I got many more ideas in my mind, though a few suggestions here and there won't be bad either. :D**

**By the way, if you guys loved** _Pacific Rim_**, please take the time to read my newest story. I would really appreciate it if you could provide some feedback. Makes me more inspired to continue! :)**

**Until then, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The "Truth" Powder

**Hello, folks! As promised, here is the next chapter in **"_Xion's Awkward Questions_"**! **

**Answers to your reviews will be posted at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Vexen asked skeptically at the floating creature while looking at a small pack of white powder.

"Of course it will, kupo." The moogle crossed his tiny arms in annoyance at the Nobody's insult to his capabilities.

"Hmm... Maybe..." The scientist said thoughtfully. "Fine. How much is it?"

"1,000 munny, kupo." The creature said.

"That much for a tiny amount of "truth" powder?" The Chilly Academic asked in disbelief.

"The ingredients are hard to come by, kupo. Some of it can only be found in hard-to-reach worlds like _Vanaheim_ and _Spira_, kupo. But I can assure you, it works 100%. Kupo." It said.

"Do they really have to say "kupo" at each end of a sentence?" Vexen grumbled to himself before clearing his throat and saying loudly, "Alright then, it's a deal." He then fished out a small munny pouch and tossed it to the magical creature, who opened it's bag and caught the pouch with it.

"Nice doing business with you, kupo. Just a reminder, that's one of my last stocks, kupo. If you are going to multiply it, the effects will be reduced to 25%. Kupo." The moogle said before floating out of Vexen's lab.

As soon as he was all alone, the scientist began to think of different ways on how to utilize his recently acquired item.

_So, it will lose most of its potency if I tried to multiply it..._ He thought. _But that still depends on how strong it is_, he added. _I should test it first, but to whom? Our Superior is out of the question since he will surely kill me if he discovers this. Same with Saïx. And most of the members are boring. Except..._ At this, he grinned devilishly. _I think I know..._

* * *

It was a busy day for the Organization XIII.

Currently, all of them were on different worlds collecting hearts, going by twos and threes. In Twilight Town, Xion found herself walking alongside Larxene and Marluxia, who were chatting casually while searching for the big Heartless they were suppose to destroy.

As the two were talking about boys, flowers, and yet more boys, Xion was busy looking at her notebook checking off her list.

_Why does Marluxia looks like a girl?_ Check.  
_Why does the moon in the castle shaped like a heart?_ Check, detailed explanation provided by Saïx.  
_What is a penis?_ Check.  
_What is a vagina?_ Check.  
_What is an erection?_ Check.

As she saw the last question, Xion scratched her head. _Hmmm, what else have I forgotten?_ She thought. Then she heard some bits of conversation from the two adults walking beside her.

"...and I wish Axel would let me give him a handjob." Larxene giggled.

Marluxia smirked. "Why wish for a handjob when you could give him a nice blowjob?" At this, the two best friends laughed hysterically, momentarily forgeting about Xion.

Hearing their conversation, the girl quickly scribbled in her list.

_What is a handjob?  
What is a blowjob?_

_Now, the only problem is who to ask. _She thought as she tapped her chin repeatedly. _I can't ask Roxas, he was clearly avoiding me ever since that incident in his room._ She pouted. _Same with the Superior._ Then she suddenly snapped her fingers as an idea struck her. _Wait! I got it! I will ask him instead! _She thought happily as she finally closed her notebook and followed Larxene and Marluxia.

**===LINEBREAK===**

_2 hours later..._

Xion was just heading towards Axel's quarters when she saw Vexen exits his lab and approached her.

"Xion! Come here for a minute, sweetie. I got something for you to do." He said politely.

"What is it?" The girl asked as she stood in front of him.

"Could you maybe take this to Axel?" He said as he took out a small bottle full of water and handed it to Xion. "I heard he's kinda tired after having a hard time fighting with a strong Heartless. So, I made this concoction that will help him and mixed it in this water." He explained. "Tell him not to worry, it's made of different herbs so it's safe. And rather tasteless too."

Accepting the item, Xion nodded. "No problem. I was about to go to his room anyway."

"Ah! Excellent, excellent!" Vexen grinned. "Well, off you go now." Xion nodded one last time before resuming her walk to Axel's room.

Rubbing his hands together, Vexen grinned devilishly. _Now, all I have to do is wait for dinner and see the results..._

Meanwhile, Xemnas was walking along the hallway when he suddenly felt very thirsty. As he started to head to the kitchen, he saw Xion approaching from the other direction, making him stopped in his tracks. Debating on whether to continue and risk another incident of embarassment or suffer this extreme thirstiness, all fear immediately vanished when he saw her carrying a water bottle. Trying not to look scared, the Superior stood in front of her.

"Number XIV, give me that water bottle at once." He commanded.

The girl blinked at him in confusion. "Huh? But this is for Axel, Superior."

"I don't care! I am thirsty and I need water." He snapped before snatching the bottle, earning him a protest from Xion.

Opening the cap, he gulped it down until only a small amount was left. Sighing in contentment, he threw the almost empty bottle back at Xion before walking away happily.

_What should I do now?_ She asked herself as she looked at the remaining liquid. _Guess I should just refill it with normal water. _And so, she did a slight detour towards the kitchen before finally going to Axel.

* * *

Axel was sprawled tiredly on his bed when he heard a knock from his door. Groaning in annoyance, he shouted angrily.

"Go away! Can't you see I want to rest?!"

"Axel, it's me!" Xion answered on the other side.

Axel sighed in defeat. "Alright, come in."

Smiling warmly, the girl entered his room and approached him.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Nah, just tired.". The red-haired assassin said dismissively.

"Oh. Well, Vexen told me to give this to you. He said it will help you regain your strength." Xion said as she showed him the bottle.

Axel looked suspicious at first before shrugging and taking the bottle. He started to drink it and after five minutes, it was already empty. Axel sighed in contentment as he felt his tiredness vanished quickly.

"Feeling better now?" Xion said as she took the bottle and set it on his bedside table before sitting at one of the chairs.

"Yup! Looks like some of Vexen's potions has some benefits too."

Xion giggled softly but said nothing. After a while, Axel spoke.

"So, what brings you here?" He said as he sat up and grabbed his PSP Vita to play _Monster Hunter Freedom Unite 2_.

"Well, I just need to ask you something." She said.

"Sure, go ahead." He said while he was dueling with an Akantor.

"What's a blowjob?"

At this, Axel dropped the console in shock, resulting in the death of his character.

"W-Where did you learned that word?" He stuttered.

"Well, I heard Larxene and Marluxia talking about it when we were hunting a Heartless. Larxene said she wants to give you a blowjob." As soon as he heard this, Axel fainted in pure embarassment.

Scratching her head once more, Xion asked loudly.

"What did I do?"

* * *

At around 7pm, all of the Nobodies can be found at the dining hall eating dinner.

Glancing at Axel, who was eating silently and looking at everywhere and everyone except for Larxene, Vexen decided to test the potency of the "truth" powder. Clearing his throat loudly, he spoke to the fire user.

"So, Number VIII, how was your day?"

Axel glanced at him briefly before mumbling "Good." and returning his focus on eating.

Vexen nodded to himself before asking another question.

"I see. Well, is it true you've been masturbating every night in front of Larxene's picture?"

Immediately, all eyes focused on Axel.

"Where the hell did you heard that?!" The red haired assassin yelled in embarassment as the others around the table snickered loudly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it if you were really doing that." The Savage Nymph winked at him.

"I have my sources, Axel. So, is it true?" Vexen pressed on.

"No!" He snapped, making Larxene smirked knowingly, before getting off his chair and storming out of the dining area in embarassment.

The others burst into laughter at their friend's behaviour.

"Well, I guess I should make sure he doesn't do anything bad." Larxene said with a grin before following the fuming Nobody.

The remaining occupants soon returned to their dinner. Slightly disappointed, Vexen chewed his food in silence as he reviewed the results in his mind.

_Hmmm... It seems the powder doesn't have a strong effect. But maybe it's because I just used a tiny amount. I think I should put half a teaspoon next time, _he concluded.

Meanwhile, Xion was bored. Having finished her meal earlier than the others, she couldn't find anything worth doing. And so, she kept glancing and smiling occasionally at Roxas, making the boy nervous and blushed hard.

Unable to contain her boredom any longer, she decided to ask the Superior.

"Superior, what is a handjob?"

At once, all actions ceased as their eyes turned to Xion.

"What kind of a stupid question is that, Number XIV?" Saïx growled.

However, their jaws dropped when Xemnas spoke.

"A handjob is where a male or female grabs a man's penis and stroke it up and down rapidly to bring him extreme pleasure." He said without pausing.

"Pleasure? You mean to make him feel good?" Xion asked curiously.

Xemnas nodded while Saïx gulped hard.

"S-Superior, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Of course I am." The Nobody answered.

"Wait! What is a blowjob then?" The girl asked next.

Xemnas reply shocked everyone present.

"A blowjob is where a man or woman suck and lick a penis with his or her mouth and tongue. Like a handjob, it is done to bring extreme pleasure to the man."

Meanwhile, as these were happening, a thousand thought was racing inside Vexen's mind.

_Why is the Superior acting like this? It seems as though... No! It can't be!_ He thought as realization dawned on him. _He must have drank that potion somehow! I better ask Xion later. But for now, I better observe its effects._

Sitting beside Xigbar and Lexaeus, Demyx whispered to the two.

"I think he somehow drank some sort of truth potion." He concluded as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, this is a once in lifetime chance. So, why not make the most of it?" Xigbar grinned mischievously before calling to Xemnas.

"Hey Xem, is it true you're still a virgin?"

"Yes, I am. I haven't had any sexual contact since I was born." He said, making everyone gasped.

"Oh! Oh! My turn!" Demyx raised his hands excitedly. "Superior, are you gay?"

Xemnas answered immediately without thinking. "No, I am bisexual. I can both be attracted to a man or woman. Especially those with good looks. Take Saïx here for example." He pointed to the Luna Diviner, who quickly fainted at his words. By this point, Xaldin had already left in disgust.

Marluxia then asked a question next. "What about me, Xemny? Do you find me attractive?" He said hopefully.

Looking at him straight in the eyes, Xemnas replied. "No. I don't like gays." The pink-haired Nobody then pouted in disappointment.

Just then, Xion spoke again.

"Wait, Superior. If you said a handjob and blowjob will bring extreme pleasure to a male, do you think I could do it to Roxas?" She said excitedly. At this, the remaining Nobodies grew red faced while the young boy looked at Xion in horror.

"X-Xion..." Roxas stuttered. Meanwhile, the Superior merely shrugged before answering. "Of course you could. In fact, you can try it now." Then he blinked in surprised as the effects had just wore off.

The girl then squealed in delight before approaching the boy. "You heard it, Roxas? I can give you a handjob and blowjob to make you feel good!" She squealed again and jumped up and down in excitement.

At this point, Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He got off his seat and ran towards the door.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed as Xion chased after him while the others roared in laughter.

Xemnas, having no memories of the entire incident, could only scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

**Lessons learned for today:**

**1. Never ever talked about "mature" topics whenever a minor-age kid is around.**

**2. Never drink something you just saw! Better ask what is it first!**

**3. Never bully a kid. Especially a girl!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Expect an update next week. :)**

**Now, time to answer those reviews. First, thank you guys for all your supports! This fanfic has just passed 3,000+ views, and this inspires me to write more updates and new stories. Second, sorry for those Riku fans, but he won't be appearing in this fic. He just doesn't fit with the current timeline. Sorry again. Third and last, well, all I can say is that Xion still has a lot of questions to ask! So please continue your support and I will do my best to keep you guys laughing! :)**

**Anyway, that's it for now. Answers to your reviews for this chapter will be posted at my next update.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Xion's Crying Spree

**Dear readers! I'm very sorry for not updating this story! It was actually put into an unofficial hiatus, but I couldn't get the courage to post it since I'm having second doubts if I really can't do an update anymore. After all, I really enjoyed writing this! However, I decided to go against it and just finished my Transformers fic so that I could return to this faster. :)**

**And, it worked! Here I am, ready to update once more! As I was busy, I've been thinking about other ideas to use and this came to my mind. Supposedly, I should have done an update last week or two, but it doesn't matter anymore. :)**

**This one has some sort of romantic subplot, but it won't affect the original premise.**

**So, seat back, read, and... Indulge yourselves. :)**

* * *

"Why the hell did Superior paired me with this girl?" Xaldin grumbled loudly.

It was another busy day for the entire Organization. As their quota last week hadn't been achieved, Xemnas has ordered the other 13 Nobodies to work triple time. To be more efficient, Xehanort's Nobody has declared they should start working in smaller groups to cover more area. As such, Xaldin was paired with one of them.

Unfortunately, it was Xion.

The Whirlwind Lancer grumbled again as the girl trudged behind him, eating her sea-salt ice cream happily. Currently, they were patrolling around Twilight Town as they searched for some Heartless to kill.

Suddenly, Xion grabbed the hem of his cloaked and tugged slightly.

"What is it, little girl?" Xaldin snapped.

The young Nobody smiled at him innocently before pointing ahead.

"What are they doing?" She asked curiously.

Xaldin followed her gaze and saw what she was pointing at.

A wedding ceremony.

The lancer immediately scowled at this and continued walking.

"That is called a wedding ceremony." He said with no emotion as Xion followed him.

"What's a wedding?" The girl tilted her head sideways.

"A useless act between two person who fell in love with each other." The man explained with disgust. At this, the girl became even more confused.

"Huh? I don't get it." She said with a frown.

Unable to contain his rising temper from being asked such a question, Xaldin suddenly turned around and gripped her tightly in her shoulders.

"Fine! Let me explain it to you, you pathetic child!" He snarled viciously. "A wedding ceremony is an act where two people bind themselves together for life! It is a worthless act where a man and a woman confess their love for each other in a useless way! You're going to ask what love is? Well, love is a pathetic and worthless concept that only fools care about!" He spat the word "love" as if it's the most disgusting thing to say. "It is childish! There is no love! Only hatred and anger exist! Only hatred and anger matters! Do you understand?!" Xaldin snarled again as he shook Xion violently, making her drop the ice cream.

Her lips trembled as tears started to form in her eyes, and Xaldin realized his greatest mistake ever.

He made Xion cry.

_Uh oh_, he thought.

The Nobody stood up and backed away slowly even as the girl sobbed uncontrollably. He remembered the words of Larxene before they departed on their mission, and he immediately felt a cold chill ran down his spine.

"_If you ever made her cry, no matter how trivial the reason may be, I'm going to make sure that when you regained your heart, you will lose your ability to reproduce. Got it?_" The Savage Nymph said threateningly.

Despite his extreme courage rivaling even that of Lexaeus, Xaldin couldn't help but gulped down in fear at what will surely happened to his "lance". He may not want to love someone, but that doesn't mean he don't want to make _love_ with someone. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to do that if he loses his manhood.

Looking around quickly to make sure no one is watching them, the lancer quickly knelt in front of Xion.

"Look, litt... Xion. I-I-I'm sorry for that. I-I-I was just tired and stressed. I didn't mean to say those things. Don't cry anymore, ok?" The Nobody stuttered nervously as he tried to make the girl calm down.

"Why do you have to shout at me like that? I was just asking you what wedding means!" She sobbed, her head buried in both her hands.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Xaldin pleaded desperately.

"And now, my ice cream is ruined!" Xion cried louder than before, making Xaldin looked around in fear. After all, some people might think he was bullying her, and Larxene would have heard about it in some way or another.

Running out of ideas, the wind user suddenly blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'll buy you a dozen sea-salt ice cream if it would make you happy!" He said before he could even stop himself.

At once, the girl's demeanor changed.

"Really?" She sniffed as she looked up.

"Yes!" Xaldin nodded his head vigorously. "In fact, we can go find an ice cream shop right now."

Xion broke into a wide smile and squealed in delight.

"Yay!" She said happily as she skipped ahead to find an ice cream shop.

Xaldin slowly turned his head to look at the girl's retreating form.

_Did... she just tricked me so that I can buy her a dozen ice cream?_ He wondered to himself in shock before following her.

**===LINEBREAK===**

Later that day, Larxene and Marluxia has just returned from their mission and was chatting in the Grey Area as they rested when the door opened.

Xion quickly entered as she eat her ice cream, followed by Xaldin who looked tired and harassed.

Seing the two, Larxene frowned.

"Xaldin, why do you looked like as if you fought a thousand Heartless?" She asked the lancer as Xion sat beside her.

Xaldin sighed as he placed a box on the table and answered, "Because I took Xion for a walk in the park." After that, he left the room without so much as a glance.

Larxene and Marluxia both raise an eyebrow in disbelief. After all, Xaldin have never shown any compassion towards anyone. Especially Xion, who he hates so much.

They both turned at the girl, who was busy licking her treat.

"Sweetie, am I hearing things right? Did Xaldin just said he tooked you for a walk?" The blonde Nobody asked.

Xion smiled braodly and nodded. "Yup. In fact, he bought me a box of ice cream too!" She said in delight as she pointed at the box.

Larxene merely looked surprised at this while Marluxia opened it to find a set of assorted sea-salt ice cream.

"Xi, may I take one?" The pink-haired assassin requested.

"Sure. Just don't take the red ones. Axel likes them very much." The girl replied.

"Thanks." Marluxia mumbled before taking a blue ice cream and licking it as he grabbed a flower catalogue.

"Hmm... I didn't know Xaldy would do that. The word "generous" and "caring" were not in his dictionary." Larxene tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Mmm. I guess it's how he says "I'm sorry"." Xion said.

"What do you mean, poppet?" Larxene frowned.

The young Nobody shrugged. "Well, he kinda shouted at me on the streets when I asked him a question."

"Oh, did he now?" Number XII growled softly.

"Yeah." Xion nodded. "But he made up for it by buying these ice creams for me!" She said happily.

"I see." Larxene muttered.

A few minutes passed, before Xion spoke again.

"Larxene, can I ask you something?" The girl asked the blonde lightning user.

"Sure, poppet. What is it?" She said.

"What's a wedding ceremony?" The young Nobody replied with a frown.

Larxene and Marluxia both looked at each other before bursting into a giggling fit.

"Sweetie, I didn't know you're already thinking such things! I think you're still too young for that!" Larxene said with a smile.

"Is that what you asked Xaldy?" Marluxia suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Xion pouted. "But I couldn't understand his explanations because he's shouting and yelling at me!"

"Of course he will." Larxene sighed in annoyance. Then she turned back to Xion. "Sweetie, I don't know how to put this. But basically, a wedding ceremony is where two people in love with each other swears an oath to be together for the rest of their lives." She explained. Beside her, Marluxia sighed dreamily at the word "love".

"I wish Xemny would just admit he has feelings for me!" The pink haired assassin closed his eyes and smiled.

"Keep dreaming, Lu." Larxene snorted. Then she looked back at Xion, who was giving her a confused look. "Yes dear?"

"What is... love?" The girl asked.

Both older Nobodies gasped in surprise at this.

"Y-You don't know?" Larxene said, clearly shocked.

The girl just stared blankly at them and said, "No."

The other two Nobodies glanced at each other hesitantly before Larxene spoke again.

"O-kaaay. Um... I really don't know how to say this, Xion, but..." She thought for a moment before deciding on the simplest answer she could think of. "You see, love is... how you care deeply for a person. It always varies, but the stronger you care for someone, the more you love him or her."

"So a wedding ceremony is where you promise each other to be together?" The girl asked.

"Um, yes. And it's also called marriage. But one person have to ask the other first if they want to marry. Usually, it's the boy." The blonde finished.

"Oh. Okay." Xion said simply as she continued to lick her ice cream.

"Er... Is that all, sweetie?" Larxene asked her.

"Yup." She nodded.

Unbeknownst to both of them, an idea was already forming in her mind.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Xemnas was walking along the hallway when he saw Xion carrying a small plate of food.

A sinister idea suddenly formed in his mind and he grinned. He was rather feeling good today, as they have reached their quota, and he wanted to messed with the little girl for all those embarassing moments he endured.

Besides, he was extremely hungry.

Approaching her with a smug look, the young Nobody greeted him with a polite smile.

"Superior, how can I-hey wait! What are you doing?" She yelled in shock. Xemnas has just grabbed a chicken leg from the plate she was holding and started to devour it.

"That's for Roxas!" She protested while trying to pry the food away from the man. However, Xemnas was still the strongest and he pushed her back with barely an effort.

"STOP IT! THAT'S FOR ROXAS!" The girl screamed loudly this time at him as she started to cry, dropping the plate on the floor with a loud crash.

Xemnas smirked at her before gulping down the last bits of meat.

"You know what, little girl? I. Don't. Care." He cackled madly before dropping the now cleaned leg bone on the girl's feet.

Immediately, Xion bawled out her tears as she buried her head in her hands and knelt on the floor.

"That's for Roxas!" She sobbed over and over again.

Xemnas grinned broadly in satisfation at the crying girl before walking away in the opposite direction.

However, he hadn't still gone a dozen yards when someone shrieked behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, YOU SILVER HAIRED FREAK?!" Larxene screamed.

Xemnas sighed irritably before turning around to see the blonde woman standing in front of Xion while Roxas and Axel knelt beside the girl, trying to soothe her. Behind the trio stood the rest of the Organization, fidgeting nervously at the way electricity danced in Larxene's hands.

"That chicken leg was for you!" Xion cried in Roxas' shoulders as she hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to cry. We'll just cook another one, okay?" The boy said soothingly. Then he turned to Axel and mouthed, "_What's up with her? She's usually not this emotional!_"

The pyro shrugged and mouthed back, "_Don't know. Monthly period, maybe?_"

Meanwhile, Larxene was shaking in fury.

"What have you done to make her cry like this?!" She shouted at Xemnas.

The man merely scoffed and crossed his arms in his chest.

"What? I was just walking along the hallway feeling hungry and saw the girl carrying a food. I simply took it and ate it." He answered without any hint of remorse.

"You could've just asked nicely!" The blonde argued.

"Why should I? I owned everything in this castle! Even the foods!" Xemnas said boastfully. "I don't need to ask! In fact, I should never ask!" He sneered. "Besides, what can a dumb giggly blonde bitch like you do to me?" He mocked.

Biggest mistake in his existence. Ever.

The other Nobodies quickly shook their heads violently at him, with Xaldin taking the lead, shaking his head so fast he could be mistaken as having a seizure.

"Time to find out..." Larxene growled dangerously.

Xemnas, not realizing the incoming "storm" yet, looked at his followers and frowned.

"Why the hell are you shaking your heads as if-OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He screamed as a knife almost hit him in the groin.

"No one messes woth my poppet and gets away with it! NO ONE!" Larxene yelled as she chased Xemnas, who was now running, jumping and screaming in terror, while the Savage Nymph kept throwing knives and electricity at him.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The Superior screamed.

* * *

_The next day..._

All the Organization XIII members were currently eating breakfast at the dining area.

Due to yesterday's incident, most of them were trying hard not to anger Larxene, especially Xaldin.

Meanwhile, the usual sitting arrangement was temporarily changed because of this. The others still sat at their respective seats with Xemnas, whose movements are still jerky and his hair singed and standing up in different directions, sitting at the head of the table. However, Larxene was now sitting beside Xion, feeding and pampering her like a child, while the girl sat beside Roxas, feeding him to make up for yesterday's events. Beside Larxene was Axel, gulping down his food and the sight of the blonde's cleavage simultaneously.

Occassionally, the Superior would glance nervously at the lightning user in fear, earning him a death glare, before squeaking slightly in fright and returning to his food.

As they were all busy eating, Xion suddenly poke Roxas and smiled at him.

"Yes Xion, what is it?" The boy smiled back.

"Roxas, let's marry each other!" She squealed happily.

At once, 12 Nobodies spewed their foods and drinks on the table.

Meanwhile, Roxas was blushing madly and stuttering uncontrollably.

"M-M-Marry y-y-you? W-W-What do y-you m-mean?" He stuttered.

The girl frowned at him. "You care for me deeply, right?"

"Yes..." He replied slowly.

"Then that means you love me and we could marry each other!" She squealed again in delight and hugged him, much to the boy's shock. Beside Xion, Larxene and Axel both groaned.

Roxas, in his embarassed state, quickly pushed his friend away and blurted out, "I don't want to marry you!", before he could stop himself. A number of gasps was soon heard around the room.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked in confusion. "Don't you care for me?"

"Not that way, Xion..." The boy answered nervously.

"I don't understand." She said tearfully.

Roxas looked down at his lap as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I care for you... only as a friend." He mumbled apologetically.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room before Xion spoke again.

"Y-You don't want to marry me?" She choked back a sob.

"Well, no. Why should I?" He replied stupidly.

Uh oh.

Xion immediately burst into tears at hearing those words coming from his mouth.

"I thought you love me too!" She sobbed.

"Huh? I already told you, it's not that way. I care for you but only as my friend!" He said helplessly. Behind Xion, Larxene and Axel was now waving their hands frantically.

"Then you don't really love me!" She sobbed louder. "Why do you have to be so mean to me too? First, it was Xaldin! Then, the Superior!" Both men winced at hearing this. "Now, even you?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Please stop crying ok?" Roxas pleaded as he put a hand on her shoulder, but Xion shrugged it off and screamed at him.

"YOU JERK!"

The other members gasped in shock once again at hearing the girl's choice of words. However, what happened next will be completely engraved in their memories.

Xion slapping Roxas on his cheek. Very hard.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him once more before getting out of her seat and running out of the room, sobbing all the way.

"Xion, wait! I'm sorry!" Roxas called desperately as he ran to follow her, leaving the others in the dining area.

All of them glanced at each other before uttering one word.

"Friendzoned."

* * *

**What do you guys think? :) This was the longest chapter I've written for this story so far and I hope it's enough as a peace offering. xD**

**By the way, you guys might want to add "**_Naxah, The Fifteenth Member_**" by **_Nstorm_** in your fave list. Some elements and dialogues from this story were used in there, but it's ok with me since it has a different overall premise. Give it a read. There are some typos, but it was fun and enternaining nonetheless. :)**

**To anyone who got that little Final Fantasy VII and Transformers: Dark of the Moon references that I put, you'll get a shout out from me next chapter! I'll give you guys a clue though.**

_Angeal _**and**_ Optimus Prime_

**Piece of cake if you are fans of these two! :)**

**Anyway, that's it! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Apology

**And, here it is! The next part of the RoxasxXion romantic subplot! You may noticed that my updates has considerably slowed down. This is because I have 3 fanfics to update now! xD**

**However, this doesn't mean I'm putting this one or any of them into hiatus. But, expect some more slower updates, especially now that my birthday and the holiday seasons are nearing. Don't worry though, this story is far from over. :D**

**Anyway, enough talk. On with the story!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Look, I'm sorry. Please stop crying ok?" Roxas pleaded as he put a hand on her shoulder, but Xion shrugged it off and screamed at him._

_"YOU JERK!"_

_The other members gasped in shock once again at hearing the girl's choice of words. However, what happened next will be completely engraved in their memories._

_Xion slapping Roxas on his cheek. Very hard._

_"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him once more before getting out of her seat and running out of the room, sobbing all the way._

_"Xion, wait! I'm sorry!" Roxas called desperately as he ran to follow her, leaving the others in the dining area._

_All of them glanced at each other before uttering one word._

_"Friendzoned."_

* * *

_Now..._

"Xion, please open the door!" Roxas pounded hard outside her room.

After a lot of screaming, yelling and the occassional Fira spells thrown in his direction, the boy finally managed to chased down Xion in her room. Unfortunately, the girl locked the door, preventing Roxas from talking to her directly.

"Look, I'm sorry! Please, open the door!" He begged. Around the corner, twelve Nobodies poked their heads while huddling closely to watch the scene.

"Ah, young love!" Marluxia sighed dreamily behind Xemnas.

"Young love my ass," Xaldin scoffed. "I'm pretty sure the girl just wants to have Roxas inside her." He said. At once, all of them looked weirdly at him.

"Um, did I said something wrong?" He asked innocently. Then, he noticed Larxene glaring at him and he immediately understood.

"Oh..." Xaldin gulped as he started to back away slowly. "I-I was just joking!" He chuckled nervously. When Larxene's fingers suddenly started to flicker with sparks, he gulped again.

"I, ah, gotta go! See you around!" He waved nervously before spinning around to run. However, Axel tripped him, making him fall on the floor with a loud shriek.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Savage Nymph demanded with a growl. "Stay here and help us think how to patch up their friendship! It's the least you could do for yelling at Xion yesterday."

Muttering inaudible curses under his breathe, Xaldin decided to listen for once and stay. After all, he doesn't want to end up just like Xemnas did.

As they all returned to their previous position, they heard Roxas banged on the door once more.

"Xion, please! Let me in!" He pleaded.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BLONDE SPIKY JERK!" The girl screamed at him from inside, making them winced at the volume of her voice as well as her hostile words.

"Xion, just let me explain!" Roxas said desperately.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YOU MORON! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE FOR ME!" She screamed once more.

"That's not true!" He protested. "You're my friend! I always care for you, you know that!"

"Then why can't you marry me?" She sobbed.

"Look, if you'll just let me in, I can explain to you why!" He said.

Xion hesitated, unsure if he's just bluffing or not. After what seemed like an eternity, the girl relented grudgingly and opened the door.

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief when she did. As he saw Xion though, he immediately regretted his words to her at the dining hall.

"Come in." She mumbled, eyes red from crying. Without waiting for Roxas' reply, the girl walked back to her bed and sat down heavily on it. Following her lead, Roxas sat down, as near to her as possible without being roasted alive.

Outside the room, the others silently crept their way near the door, careful not to make any noise. The group huddled closely once more as they pressed their ears on the wood, their faces almost touching each other, much to Marluxia's delight and Xemnas' displeasure.

Inside, an awkward silence passed between the two teens. Roxas was fidgeting restlessly while Xion was looking at her feet, eyes filled with disappointment. Unable to see her in this state, Roxas finally spoke.

"Look, Xion. I'm sorry for what happened back at the dining hall." He apologized sincerely. "I just wasn't expecting what you said."

Xion mumbled something inaudibly, forcing him to leaned towards her a bit closer.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, why can't you just say you don't care for me?" Xion said loudly this time.

Roxas merely sighed at her stubborness. "Xion, I do care for you." He assured her.

"Then why don't you want to marry me?" She asked tearfully. "If you really care for me, that means you love me. Right? And you marry someone you love, right?"

Roxas sighed again exasperatedly. "Xion, who told you that just because you care for someone deeply means you love him or her and have to marry him or her?" He asked, wanting to know who taught her such a misguided explanation about love.

"Larxene." The girl answered without hesitation. Outside her door, 10 Nobodies stared at Larxene with their eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asked innocently. "That's the simplest answer I could give Xion without making her even more confuse."

"No wonder she's behaving like that." Vexen mused. "You practically made her believed that Roxas was in love with her!"

"But Roxas was indeed in love with her!" Marluxia sighed dreamily. Beside him, Xaldin scowled in disgust.

"So, all of this is your fault!" Xemnas whispered fiercely as pointed his fingers in an accussing manner at the Savage Nymph.

"Don't you dare point your filthy fingers against me, you freak!" Larxene growled.

"Will you guys shut up?" Xigbar snapped. "I'm trying to listen to their conversation!"

"If I know, you just want to listen if they will start fucking each other." Xaldin muttered. However, this didn't go unheard and Larxene's fingers started to flicker with sparks once more.

"I swear, Xaldin, one more perverted comment and I'll be sure to deprive you of any baby-making organs you possess!" She whispered threateningly.

Meanwhile, inside Xion's room, Roxas groaned and facepalmed.

"And you actually believed her?" He asked in disbelief.

Xion blinked at him in confusion and replied, "Why not?"

The boy sighed again. _I really need to talk with Larxene about this_, he thought. Then, looking at Xion straight in the eyes, Roxas cleared his throat and spoke.

"Xi, I don't doubt Larxene's good intention. After all, you're like a little sister to her." He said. "But her explanation is not what "love" is. I mean it is, but it's not." Outside, Axel snickered.

"Way to make her even more confused, buddy."

Meanwhile, Xion tilted her head in a cute way, not understand her friend. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

Roxas sighed once more for the umpteenth time that day. "Look, Xion," He started, "Just because you love someone doesn't you have to marry them. I mean, there are many kinds of love. You can love your friends, your parents, your siblings. But it doesn't mean you'll have to marry each one of them." He continued. "You only marry someone that is really special to you. Someone you love more than yourself or any other person out there. Someone you'll die for." He finished, hoping that Xion will finally understand what he's trying to tell her. Unfortunately, the girl did understood him. However, not in the way he expected her to.

"But," Xion frowned. "Am I not special to you?" She asked, her eyes starting to well up again with tears. At this, Roxas mentally punched himself in the gut.

"Look, Xi," He started again, trying to come up with an answer that will calm Xion down, "You are my friend. And as your friend, you are special to me. But not to the point that we need to marry each other." He finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you saying if I got into danger, you'll leave me to die?" She choke back a sob.

"Of course not!" Roxas exclaimed. "I'll gladly take your place if needed." He assured her. However, Xion took this again in a different way.

"If that's the case, why can't we marry? If you'll take my place, that means you love me." She said. By this point, the boy just wanted to scream and bang his head repeatedly on the wall in frustration. Knowing it won't solve the entire situation, Roxas decided on the most simplest answer he could think of.

"It's because we're both still young." He sighed in defeat. He already knew that by saying this, he admitted that they could marry each other. And that is something he couldn't do at all.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well," Roxas scratch the back of his neck, "The legal age should be 18. We're still both 14, I think." He explained.

Xion blinked, wiping her tears away as she did so. With a hopeful expression, she asked. "Does that mean if both turned 18, we could marry each other?"

"Well," Roxas shifted uncomfortably, "We could. But I-" However, he was interrupted by Xion squealing in delight ang hugging him.

_Seriously? Is she bipolar or something?_ He thought. _One minute, she's crying her eyes out. The next, she's as happy as someone who got a puppy!_

Hugging her friend tighter, the girl squealed again.

"I knew it! You really do love me!" Xion said happily. Then, she pouted as she finally released Roxas, who was blushing slightly. "But that doesn't mean I have already forgiven you for what you said to me at the dining hall."

"Look, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have said those things." He apologized earnestly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you know." Xion pouted some more. "But, I know what will." She said with a smile.

Nodding his head eagerly, Roxas answered. "Anything. I'll do anything." He said without hesitation just to prove his sincerity.

Smiling broadly at this, Xion said. "Anything?"

"Yeah." The boy nodded his head once more.

"Hmmm..." Xion tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about you treat me for a whole day of sightseeing at the carnivals and parks at Twilight Town?"

Roxas blinked, not convinced that it would be as simple as that. "That's it?"

"No. Actually, there's another condition. But I'll tell you after we go to the park." She replied, smiling broadly at him.

"Um, okay..." Roxas said uncertainly. "When do you want to go?" He asked.

"How about tomorrow after breakfast?" Xion said.

"Sure. It's Sunday anyway so it should be no problem." At this, Xion squealed in delight once more and wrapped her arms around Roxas.

"Yay!" She cried happily, tightening her hug with Roxas. Blushing slightly once again, the boy cleared his throat and spoke.

"Er, Xion? You could let go of me now." He said embarassingly. "I have to go back to my room."

"Oh, okay." Then she giggled. "See you tomorrow, Roxas."

"See you too, Xion." He said, smiling a bit. Then, he finally stood up and approached the door. Outside, 12 Nobodies immediately teleported out of the area. As Roxas exited the room, he couldn't help think of Xion's words to him.

_I don't think tomorrow will be good for me_, he sighed in defeat before entering a Corridor of Darkness and disappearing to his room.

Meanwhile, the others were currently in Where Nothing Gathers discussing the events that transpired in Xion's room.

"Now that they're finally in good terms once more," Xemnas began. "I think it's time to-"

"Did you see? Xion is clearly in love with Roxas!" Marluxia interrupted with a dreamy sigh. At this, Xaldin scoffed and muttered something inaudibly.

Xemnas cleared his throat and continued. "You're right, Number XI. Now, as I was saying, I think-"

"But I'm pretty sure Roxas will do something stupid again." Axel sighed. At this, most of those present nodded their heads in agreement.

"Was there any doubt?" Xigbar joked.

"No, there is no doubt." Xemnas snapped, his patience running thin from being constantly interrupted. "After all, the boy was indeed stupid. Now, as I was saying, we-"

"Then, I'm very certain their "date" will end in disaster if nothing is done." Vexen nodded.

"Of course it will." Xemnas gritted his teeth. "Those two are disaster magnets, after all. Now, as-"

"Xemny is right." Larxene interjected. "Which is why we must-"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST LET ME FINISH TALKING?!" Xemnas finally roared angrily.

"DON'T YOU EVER INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M SPEAKING, YOU MORON!" Larxene bellowed with a much louder voice.

"I'LL DO AND SAY WHAT I WANT, YOU DUMB BLONDE!" The Superior yelled back.

"DO NOT CALL ME A DUMB BLONDE, YOU SILVER-HAIRED FREAK!" Larxene screamed. "NOW, SHUT UP YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" She said before sending a Thundaga spell at Xemnas direction. At once, the Nobody shrieked in pain and his hair suddenly stood up in different directions. However, Saix seems the only one to care, as the others merely glanced at their twitching Superior with a bored look.

"Now, as I was saying." Larxene started again, "I think we should help those two realize that they were indeed made for each other." She smiled, looking at the Nobodies. "Who's with me?" She asked.

"I am!" Marluxia raised his hands excitedly. "Those two were really in love with each other!" He sighed dreamily.

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Demyx said. "I think this will be a good inspiration for a song!" He picked up his sitar and strummed a soft tune.

"They're both my friends, so it's natural that I will agree." Axel nodded his head. At this, Larxene grinned.

"Count us in too." Vexen said as he gestured to himself and Zexion. "After all, we want to know if Nobodies like us are indeed capable of being "in love" or it's just based on our memories of our original selves."

"Of course." The blonde replied. "How about you, Lexaeus?"

The Taciturn Stalwart merely grunted. "I follow whatever Zexion here does." He said simply.

"Heartless Hunting is kinda getting boring nowadays." Xigbar commented. "I'm in." At this point, only Saix, Xaldin and Xemnas himself are left.

Turning to the Luna Diviner, Larxene spoke. "And you?"

"I only obey the commands of our Superior. Beside, who made you our leader anyway?" He growled. Then, seeing the still twitching form of Xemnas, he gulped and said, "But, since our, ah, Superior is incapacitated, I think I'll follow your lead for the time being." He chuckled nervously.

With only Xaldin left, all eyes suddenly fell on him.

The lancer scoffed and asked. "What's in it for me?"

"I don't get to blow your manhood off." Larxene smiled wickedly as she summoned her knives.

"Fine then." Xaldin grumbled quickly, not wanting to lose any part of him.

"Excellent!" The Savage Nymph said triumphantly as she leaned back in her seat. With all of them finally looking at her, she broke into another grin with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Now, here's the plan..."

* * *

**And that's it! Hope you guys loved it! :D I'll try to post the final chapter in this three-part miniseries maybe within two weeks. But, no promises! :)**

**By the way, I have put another little _Transformers_ reference. Specifically from the recent _Age of Extinction_. Because, seriously, I loved TF too much. xD In fact, that's one of my current stories that I'm writing. Check it out if you want. Shameless plug aside, kudos to anyone who'll get that reference!**

**Please Read and Review! Until next time!**


End file.
